lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
United States in Lost
Main Characters from the United States of America (* born in the U.S., but lived overseas most of his life.) Important American Companies Mittelos Bioscience · Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack · Apollo Candy Characters/Locations by State :See world locations for the same listing (and locations in other countries) by '''city' instead of state.'' Alabama * Sawyer, his mother, and father lived in Jasper, it is where Cooper conned the Fords out of $38,000 Arizona * Young Hurley wanted to go to the Grand Canyon on a road trip with his father. California * Flight 815 was headed to Los Angeles. * Locke worked, and probably lived in Tustin. * Hurley used to fish off the Santa Monica Pier with his dad. * Shannon spends her summers in Malibu. * Jack lived in Los Angeles. * Scott is from Santa Cruz. * Hurley lived in Los Angeles. * Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute is located in Santa Rosa. * Emily Locke lives at 2448 Greenwood Ave, Los Angeles, CA 90019. * Tracy is from Fresno. * The stadium where Desmond met Jack is in Los Angeles. * Ana Lucia and her mother work for the LAPD. * Nadia lives or lived in Irvine (according to Alyssa Cole); later seen in Locke's flashback with a new house in the state. * A picture of Joshua Tree National Park hung in the Swan. * Ana Lucia met Christian Shephard at LAX airport. * , the sailboat that brought Desmond to the Island is from Newport Beach. * M. David Benson started the Apollo Candy Company out of this city in 1962, in the 'Cow Hollow District'. * Locke's firearms license is from San Francisco. * The commune where Locke lived was in or near Bridgeville, CA, on Highway 36. * Humboldt County Sheriff's Office, where Eddie worked, is in Eureka, CA. The Academy is part of College of the Redwoods just south of Eureka. * Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack is located in Diamond Bar, Los Angeles County. * Nikki Fernandez has a pink T-shirt saying Los Angeles. * Sun has a Californian driver license. * Miles is hired by Mrs. Gardner to remove the spirit of her deceased grandson from his old bedroom in Inglewood. * Miles says he is from Encino, California. Colorado *Kate has a Colorado license plate. Florida * Sawyer worked a con with Hibbs in Tampa. *Kate was going to run away to Tallahassee while she was a fugitive. * Sawyer contracted an STD while in Tallahassee. * Ben refers to Locke's father as "the man from Tallahassee". * Anthony Cooper was in a car accident in Tallahassee. This was the last thing he remembers before being brought to the island. * Sawyer was incarcerated here. * Munson moved his money to Sawgrass. * Kate lived with Kevin in Dade County for a time. * Juliet received her B.S. in Biology from the Florida State University, which is located in Tallahassee and then lived in Miami with her sister Rachel Carlson before coming to the Island. * Richard Alpert broadcasts video footage from Acadia Park of Rachel and her son Julian to Juliet. He shows a recent copy of The Miami Journal to prove the video is being broadcast live. (Miami's actual newspaper is called The Miami Herald.) * Omar is from Florida * Ben serves Roger his dinner on a souvenir tray from Florida, circa early 1970's. Georgia * The Engineering Development Center where Dr. Hackett worked was supposedly in Atlanta. Hawaii * The Oceanic Six are brought to Kalaeloa Airport in Barbers Point Naval Air Station, west of Honolulu, after their supposed rescue. * Ajira Airways Flight 316 connects in Honolulu before intending to continue to Guam. Idaho * Kate has an Idaho license plate. Illinois *Kate has an Illinois license plate. Indiana * Both Peter Thompson and (rumored) DJ Dan were from Terre Haute. Iowa * Kate's apparent home; Tom Brennan says how "no self-respecting man in Iowa goes anywhere without beer". Thus, placing the location of Tom and Kate's time capsule in Iowa. * Tom Brennan's wife and child are away in Cedar Rapids when Kate pays him a surprise visit. * St. Francis Hospital, where Tom worked, and Diane Janssen was hospitalized. * U.S. Marshal Edward Mars mentions Iowa with respect to the murder of Wayne: "That jury back in Iowa sure ain't going to get hung up on pre-meditation. And a gas leak, come on, it's amateur hour from top to bottom,". * Sawyer's black Mercedes-Benz had Iowa plates. * Sawyer tells Cassidy to meet him in Sioux City. * Keith's Diner, where Kate's mother Diane Janssen works as a waitress. * One of the nine locales served by Oceanic Airlines. * A young Kate and Tom attempted to shoplift a lunchbox from Ames Central General Store. Louisiana * Sawyer told Jessica he was going to Baton Rouge to close a deal. Massachusetts * Jae Lee studied at Harvard here. * Daniel Faraday was in Essex when he saw that flight 815 was found. Michigan * The DeGroots studied at the University of Michigan here when they founded DHARMA. *Kate has a Michigan license plate. Minnesota * The real Henry Gale's address was in Wayzata, as shown by his driver's license. :* Ben repeatedly lied and claimed this identity, saying that he owned a mining company from Minnesota. :* Set photos revealed that the hot air balloon had a sticker from the sponsor, Minnesota Metallurgy. (behind-the-scenes fan picture) * Kate had a Minnesota license plate. * In the polar bear cave, a Tonka truck was found on the ground by Locke. TONKA brand toys are made by the "Mound Metalcraft Company" in Mound, Minnesota. Mound is located on the same Lake (Minnetonka) as Wayzata. The word TONKA means "Great" in the Sioux language. * Nikki played a fictional character named Corvette, described as "the pride of St. Paul". Missouri *Kate has a Missouri license plate. Nebraska *Kate changes her car's license plate from Nebraska to Ohio. Nevada * When David Reyes leaves Carmen and Hurley he says he is going to Las Vegas for a job. * Keamy is from Las Vegas, Nevada New Jersey * Millicent Louise D'Agostino was from Teaneck. New Mexico *The bank that Kate robs is near Ruidoso. *Clementine's bank account is created in Albuquerque. * Jin proposes that he and Sun move to Albuquerque to raise their baby New York * Rose lived in the Bronx. * Michael lived in New York City. * Walt was born in New York City. * Boone lived here for a time. * Shannon was admitted to an internship here but could not afford it. * Bernard lived in New York City. * Bernard proposed to Rose at Niagara Falls. * Jack attended Columbia University here. * Frank Lapidus grew up in the Bronx. North Dakota *Kate has a North Dakota license plate. Ohio *Kate changes her car's license plate from Nebraska to Ohio, and enters a motel, presumably in this state, to shower and receive a letter. Oregon * Richard Alpert told Juliet that Mittelos Bioscience was located just outside Portland. * Ben was born near a highway outside of Portland. Pennsylvania * Kate's mugshot was taken at Harrison Valley. Tennessee * Sawyer grew up in Knoxville. Texas * Judith Martha Wexler is from Denton. Vermont * Libby broke her leg while skiing in Stowe. Washington * Sam Austen was stationed at Fort Lewis and used to take Kate hunting here when she was young. Wisconsin * Kate has a Wisconsin license plate. Employed by the US *Edward Mars, Federal Marshal *Alyssa Cole, CIA *Ana Lucia Cortez, employed by the LAPD, and later the TSA *Kelvin Joe Inman, employed by the DIA or CIA *Agent Freedman, US Treasury Dep't For members of the United States (and other) military, see See also *World locations - classification by worldwide cities, instead of state Category:Countries in Lost Category:Maps Category:Off-island locations Category:Locations